


The One With the Robe

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “I might have slept with your robe when you were gone.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144787815480/finnpoe-i-might-have-slept-with-your-robe-when)

Finn pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. “You what?”  


Poe scratched his head and ducked his head, a blush high on his cheeks. “It was lonely, okay? You were gone a long time.”  


“I was gone for three days,” Finn pointed out.  


“Like I said!” Poe gestured around their tiny room. “A long time.”  


That time, Finn did laugh. “Man, you’ve got friends all over this base, and you get lonely when I’m gone for three days?”  


Poe shrugged. “It’s not the same without you.”  


Finn’s chest went warm and fizzy with the declaration, and he walked across the room and hugged Poe hard. 

“Did you miss me?” Poe asked, murmuring the words into his neck.  


“Of course I did,” Finn said. “But you’re the one who got to stay in our room with our things while I had to go spend three days traveling and talking to people who are _way_ too high-ranking for me. I didn’t even have a robe to sleep with.”  


Poe kissed the side of his head. “Next time, I’ll let you take mine?”  


Finn nuzzled him back. “I’m holding you to that.”  



End file.
